Her Protector, His Mission
by Iris Petals Kunoichi
Summary: AU  He was assigned to protect a shinobi princess but the longer he is assigned to her. He finds himself falling for her, can he do his job properly and find out the assassin who is trying to kill Kasumi


**Her Protector, His Mission  
Pairing: Kasumi/Ryu Hayabusa  
Warnings/Spoilers: Alternate Universe  
Author Notes: My first chaptered fic, although I'm not entirely sure when I'm going to post the next chapter. I'm working on a few one-shot pieces and I also started school this week. I'm sorry for the shortness of the first chapter.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dead or Alive  
Summary: (AU) He was assigned to protect a shinobi princess but the longer he is assigned to her. He finds himself falling for her, can he do his job properly and find out the assassin who is trying to kill Kasumi**

It was Hayate who suggested him for this particular job.

He has always been exceptionally skilled as a shinobi even besting Hayate once or twice in battle which is probably why Hayate asked him to protect her.

He isn't entirely sure if Hayate told Kasumi seem oblivious to him being her protector, but then again it was probably best that way.

Protecting Kasumi was occasionally troublesome. Kasumi was a free spirited girl but at the same time stubborn. She hates being confined inside the clan's wall when in reality she wants to see the world. She also hates the idea of being protected which is probably why Hayate told him not to tell Kasumi of his new position.

It had been his idea to train Kasumi it gave him the perfect excuse to be with her but at the same time it won't seem suspicious to her. Not to mention he would feel a bit more comfortable if Kasumi can take care of herself in case something happens to him. Although he wasn't to surprise to see Kasumi already knew many aspects of being a kunochi.

"Shidan-sama asks to see you Hayabusa-san in the council room," a ninja says causing Kasumi eyes to widen in suspicion but didn't say anything. He can already imagine what Kasumi might be asking him after his meeting with Shidan. Probably somewhere along the lines "what did my father want" or something like that.

He wasn't to surprise to see Hayate sitting next to his father, but he was a bit a surprise to see Ayame. The woman instantly flashes him a slight smile.

"You ask to see me Shidan-sama?" he questions bowing slightly towards the leader. He nods solemnly before motioning with his hand to sit down.

"We have reason to believe that Raidou might send an assassin to kill my daughter," Shidan says and he can hear a bit of anger in the man's voice along with something else.

"What were the grounds of Raidou's banishment?" he questions noticing the slight hint of surprise echoing across Shidan and Ayame's face, but it was Ayame who decides to answer him shame and sadness echoing through her voice most likely figuring it would somehow help him protect Kasumi.

"It happened thirteen years ago. Shiden and Hayate were in the forest training or something. Raidou has always been jealous of my relationship with Shidan but he wasn't naive to try something with Shiden around," she allow her voice to trail off but he can catch implications of what Ayame was trying to say. Raidou had probably raped her during Shidan's absence. "Shidan immediately banished him after he found out what happened Nine months later I gave birth to a girl. Before I was given the chance to name her she was taken from me."

"Be on your guard Hayabusa. I seriously doubt Raidou would kill Kasumi himself," Shiden says with more weariness in his voice. "I believe he would send some else to do the job."

He nods in understanding.

Before moving to stand up sensing this small meeting was over. Plus he was a tad bit anxious to get back to Kasumi especially after hearing news of a possible assassination on her life. He didn't trust Kasumi being alone.

Her being alone would make it easier for an assassin to kill her. Of course the assassin would need to sneak inside of the clan. Unless he already has an assassin here waiting and plotting for the right moment to kill her. Waiting when she is most vulnerable and alone.

Her eyes instantly widen at that thought. He instantly runs towards the last place he saw Kasumi. She was still there sitting by one of the trees.

"You were that anxious to get back to our lesson?" she teases lightly moving to stand up brushing the imaginary dust off her clothing.

"Of course you have a lot to learn before nightfall," he remarks covering up the real reason why he was a bit out of breath. She nods before getting into a defensive stance waiting for his attack. It wasn't until their training lesson was over she finally ask what her father wanted with him.

Thankfully he already thought up of a small white lie by then.

He didn't want to concern her about the details of her possible assassination. Surprisingly Kasumi bought the white lie, and it was only then he starts to feel a bit guilty of lying to her.


End file.
